As the evolution of network technology, networking between machines and people has become a common solution for management purposes. Various types of interactions between machines and people provide different LBS (location based service), such as parking services.
Parking has been a serious problem in many countries. In terms of parking difficulties, many drivers may waste a lot of time finding a parking space on the road or within a parking structure. Although some of the parking structures may provide numbers of vacancies at the entrance of the parking structure, this does not help in finding the vacant parking spaces. Furthermore, the more time spending on finding a vacant parking space, the more vehicles staying on the road, thus causing traffic problems and more air pollutions. Illegal parking is another reason causing traffic problems. For example, illegally parked vehicle may jam the traffic, especially while emergent event occurs such as ambulance or fire truck on duty. Although illegal parking may be reported through manual patrol, illegal parking cannot be eliminated immediately via manual patrol. In other words, parking without management causes traffic and environment problems.
According to the above, what is needed is a management system for parking service that conveniently solves parking problems and reduce illegal parking problems.